Magic
by TalonTalon
Summary: Stefan leaves Elena in Damon s care for awhile. But as the days go on Damon learns something about Elena she wont tell anyone, even Stefan.


Damon's POV

This was going to be fun, having Elena staying with me for a week, while me dear brother was out of town. I had a plan to make her mine, and it was going to work no matter what.

Elena's POV

I was now in the care of Damon all week, Stefan always thinks that I need a babysitter, just because I'm a little crazy. So what I like to have fun! What's wrong with that? I didn't want to be here with Damon, I wanted to be at home reading while I waited for Stefan to get home. But no! Instead I was stuck at the Boarding House all week.

"Hello Elena," Damon said coming up behind me, trying to be sneaky.

It didn't work I heard him, he doesn't know that I knew how to stretch out my senses to know my every surrounding.

"Nice try Damon, better luck next time though."

"How do you always know I'm there?" I knew it aggravated him not knowing.

"Oh, I'm just awesome like that." I laughed and walked up to the guest room, I didn't like sleeping in Stefan's room without him here.

I was unpacking when I heard Damon being his quietest walking up the stairs, again thinking I couldn't hear him, he stopped in the doorway to my room for the week. I smiled to myself,_ Always thinks he is the best at everything all the time,_ I thought as I stood unpacking acting like I didn't know he was there.

"Damon could you hand me that t-shirt from the bed?"

"Ahh how do you do that; I was being so quiet?" He said in false anger.

"You'll never know," I turned and smiled at him, he smirked back.

"You know I always win," he was an inch from my face in seconds, I repressed a growl, I had to keep that part of myself under control, Stefan and Damon couldn't find out that I wasn't human.

"Not this time."

Damon's POV

Elena and I were in the kitchen, she seemed to be deep in thought about something, by the look on her face I'd say it was something important.

"What are you thinking about?"

I always tried to sneak up on her but it never worked, she always knew I was there, she always knew everything around her.

"Nothing," she said quickly. I knew she was lying.

I trapped her between myself and the counter, I could see something that she was holding back; an instinct, but not a human one. I've always known there was something not human about Elena but I never asked, but I was going to find out soon.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," another lie.

"You are right now." She was making me angry, I don't like not knowing things.

"I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to, now let me go, right now." She was getting angry with me, I saw that inhuman thing again.

I backed up letting her go, but I stayed close to her watching her carefully. What was Elena hiding that she didn't want anyone to know about?

"Elena what are you hiding?'

She looked at me shocked but quickly made her expression blank, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have caught how quickly she changed her face.

"I don't know what your talking about, Damon."

I looked at her carefully, she looked human but I of all people should know that just because something looks human doesn't mean that it is. But she truly looked and acted human, I couldn't find anything different. She may be more beautiful than a normal human, but that could just be luck.

"There's something your not telling Stefan and I," I knew I was right and I was going to get an answer.

Elena got angry then; more angry than I'd ever seen her, she turned completely pale and growled low in her chest, there was no mistake now. Elena Gilbert was_ not _human.

"Its none of you business, and I'm not going to tell you anything!"

She was literally so mad she was shaking in place.

Elena's POV

I needed to calm down, I was showing to much to Damon, he already suspected something, and if I didn't calm down the whole house was going to be leveled, I needed to be CALM I didn't want to kill Damon.

"Damon you need to leave," I whispered, I knew I couldn't get calm and if he didn't leave he would die.

"Why?" He looked at me shocked.

"Just go if you want to live," I didn't want to kill him, I didn't want t be a murderer.

"What are you Elena?" He looked at me with curious eyes, he truly didn't know, to perfectly honest I didn't even know what I was.

"I'm not human," I whispered I couldn't bring my voice any louder than that.

Damon looked like he'd been slapped, his eyes ran over me over and over again, trying to figure me out. I couldn't take it I had to get away from him, I needed to be alone. I closed my eyes and though_ my room at the Boarding House_, when I opened my eyes to find myself upstairs standing by the bed. I cried than, Stefan wouldn't want me after Damon told him I'm not human, I was going to be alone again just like I have been for the last 50 years.

I sat on the bed with my hands over my face and continued to cry, I didn't want to be alone anymore, and I've finally found a vampire that loved me and I could spend my never ending life with, but just one slip and everything was over.

"Go away Damon," I knew he was there as soon as the put his foot on the stairs.

I lifted my hand and moved it to the side, the door slammed shut, I lifted one finger and it locked.

Damon's POV

Elena wasn't human! I knew it but at the same time I didn't know it, I've always known there was something there I just couldn't place. Her eyes had turned black when she told me to leave, she would have been frightening had I been a human, but to me she was more beautiful than ever. I could only imagine what Stefan would say when he found out, oh that idiot would probably leave and never come back. That must be why Elena was in her room crying, she was worried Stefan would leave her, and if I knew Stefan her fears were right. Stefan wouldn't understand, but I didn't care what she was, I still loved her. _Wait what! Did I just admit to loving Elena? Yes, yes I did. _

I waited downstairs for Elena to come down it had been 34 hours, she had to be getting hungry, so I just sat in the living room and waited for Elena to come downstairs. When I went up last time to speak to her she displayed her power to me. She had shut and locked the door from across the room with just the lift of her hand. I wonder what else she could do, it was amazing that she could hide not being a human so well._ But if she wasn't a human, what was she?_

It was 4 hours later when Elena literally appeared in the kitchen, she just came out of thin air, well actually she walked out of the shadows in the corner of the room. She had her eyes glued to the ground as she walked silently to the cabinet, and when I say silently I mean dead silent even to my inhuman hearing.

Before I could even stand up she spoke.

"To save you the breath I don't know what I am, I know what your thinking and go ahead and tell Stefan I've been alone for 50 years I think I can handle the rest of the century." Her voice was so sad.

"You can read my mind?" I was shocked , if she could I would be dead right now.

"Only when your thinking really hard about something, but don't worry I cant do it unless you let me. Which isn't very often, so don't think I'm in your personal thoughts, I also have to chose to listen or not. I don't normally listen to you or Stefan if I can avoid it."

"So what else can you do?" I had to ask my curiosity was to much. But when I took a closer look at Elena I saw that she was extremely confused.

"What's wrong Elena?"

Elena's POV

Damon didn't look scared or angry when I tried to sneak downstairs to get something to eat, I knew I would have to face him sooner or later, but I delayed it as long as possible. I used another of the weird things I could do, I came out of the shadows in the kitchen. I couldn't avoid Damon he was looking right into the kitchen waiting for me. In my nervous state I did something I never did, I listened to Damon's thoughts, his guard was down for once.

_What is Elena if she isn't human? How am I going to even begin to ask her? Knowing Stefan he'll probably leave her, he is such an idiot__**! **__Its not fair that he will do that just because she isn't human, so what he isn't human either, and neither am I. But I have to know the curiosity is killing me. _

When I came out of the shadows he was shocked he didn't hear me come down the stairs, and there's a good reason for that, I didn't take the stairs. I felt no need to hide my true powers; Damon already knew I wasn't human, there wasn't really a point anymore.

"To save you the breath I don't know what I am, I know what your thinking and go ahead and tell Stefan I've been alone for 50 years I think I can handle the rest of the century." I knew I'd be alone for a long time after he told Stefan and that made me sad, I don't want to be alone anymore.

"You can read my mind?" He was shocked, I knew he would be. Ha Damon being shocked, it would have been funny under different circumstances, but right now it just made me feel worse.

"Only when your thinking really hard about something, but don't worry I cant do it unless you let me. Which isn't very often, so don't think I'm in your personal thoughts, I also have to chose to listen or not. I don't normally listen to you or Stefan if I can avoid it."

What's the point in lying to him, he was going t find out sooner or later? I may as well try to ease his mind a little bit.

"So what else can you do?" He sounded so excited, this confused me.

He didn't seem scared of me lie all the others I've told over the years, he seemed like he truthfully wanted to know. I thought he would have hated me, or would have killed me for my intrusion on his and Stefan's lives.

"What's wrong Elena?" He honestly sounded concerned.

"Your actually not angry with me, or scared of me. Your not going to kill me? Your not going to fight me? You really want to know more about my gifts?" I was beyond shocked.

Damon laughed for the first time since I've been here, he was in front of me in a second smiling.

"Of course I want to know more, this is so interesting! I would never fight or kill you Elena, I've never encountered something like you before."

That was such a relief it almost took my breath away.

"Oh god, I was so worried that I'd have to kill you, I really didn't want to do that."

I did really like Damon, he was so much like me. Adventurous, wild, dark senses of humor, and most important we now understood one another. Deep down I always knew Stefan wouldn't understand, I had never planned to tell him until I absolutely had too. Looking at Damon now I noticed that I had feelings for him, he was just so beautiful.

"I'm glad I don't want to die anytime soon."

I couldn't help it I laughed, soon Damon laughed to and we laughed together.

Before I thought about what I was doing I jumped on Damon and hugged him with all my strength.

"Thank you so much Damon!" I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome Elena," he said and hugged me back.

Damon's POV

Once Elena let go of me she looked so relived that I wasn't angry with her, she must have really thought I was going to yell at her. But I don't think I'd like to fight her, she was really strong, when she hugged me it kind of hurt, she had as much strength as a vampire.

"So are you going to show me what else you can do?"

I expected her to glare at me but instead she smiled like she was excited.

"I've been dieing to show someone for the past 50 years." She sounded so happy.

_Wait the past 50 years?_ I was about ask but she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"Come on!"

Once outside she told me to stand back, she went and stood in the middle of the yard and closed her eyes. She lifted her right hand slowly, the wind began to blow furiously through the yard. She lifted her other hand half way and I heard a sickening snap. I turned around to see a giant tree had snapped in half and was levitating in the air more than a hundred feet off the ground. I was amazed I've never seen anything like this in my entire existence. I looked back to Elena to find her inch's from me, she caught me by surprise, no one has sneaked up on me in 200 hundred years.

"Are you scared yet?" She purred.

"No," I smiled, she was so interesting.

I expected her to smile back but instead a tear slid down her face, she dropped her hands from the hair and covered her face, she sat on the ground and began to sob.

_BANG!_

The tree fell from the air and the wind dyed. But I didn't care Elena was upset and I had to help.

I got on my knees in front of her, and wrapped my hands around her arms.

"What's wrong?"

She answered without moving her hands.

"Stefan's going to hate me when he finds out. I'm going to be alone again, I don't want to be alone."

I wanted to tell her that Stefan wouldn't care, but I knew better. Stefan would hate her for this and he would leave her, he is scared of what he doesn't understand, but he wouldn't take the time to try to understand.

"I'm sorry Elena." And I truly was sorry that Stefan was going to leave her.

"I'll have no one again," she whispered.

She is just like me we didn't want to be alone, but we both were always alone, we had no choice. But she didn't have to be alone, she could come with me, I loved her!

"Elena you don't have to be alone."

She looked at me this time, her eyes were still jet black and her cheeks were tear stained and pink.

"You can come with me, I love you Elena." This one girl had broken through my walls in 3 days and had gotten me to admit that I loved her.

"You don't care that I'm not human?"

"No, besides I'm not human either." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I love you too, Damon."

I kissed her than, her lips were warm and soft, they felt like silk under mine. The kiss was sweet than slowly turned more frantic as it got deeper. I put my hands on her face and she put hers in my hair gripping me tightly to herself. This is what I've been waiting for since the first time I'd seen Elena Gilbert, I wanted to love her and spent the rest of forever with her. By the way she was kissing me back I could tell she wanted it to.

Elena's POV

Damon's hands slowly moved from my face to my hair, his lips on mine were warm, silky, and loving. He really did love me, Stefan had never kissed me this way, with so much love and passion. I truly loved Damon, he understood, Stefan would not, Damon would love me not matter what, Stefan would not, and most importantly Damon loved me for me, if Stefan knew the truth he would be disgusted with me. I wanted to stay with Damon, I was his now and no one would change that. And I wanted him.

"I want you, Elena," Damon whispered.

"I want you too, Damon," I whispered back, as soon as the words were out I was picked up and carried to Damon's room.

He laid us down on the bed and got gently on top of me, he kissed me still and put his hands under my shirt and rested them on my stomach. He deepened the kiss and unbuttoned my shirt, slipping it off quickly. He kissed down to my chest and than back up again, he did this pattern twice before my bra managed to disappear.

"Hold on," I said.

He looked at me confused, I smiled and focused on his shirt it was gone and on the floor with the rest of my clothes.

"That's cool," he said seriously.

"Yeah I know," that was all I got to say before he kissed me again.

I ran my hands down his chest and over his abs lightly, feeling them, I groaned at how beautiful he was, I felt his smile on my lips. He reached my pants and undid my belt and threw it to the floor into the still growing pile of fabric. Before he could get my pants off I made his belt disappear into the pile, he smiled again. He kissed all over my stomach, I moaned, he chuckled lightly. He continued down my torso to my pant line and licked the skin just there, I wiggled beneath him and he smirked against my skin before unbuttoning my pants.

"Damon," I panted out, he looked up.

"Come here." I whispered.

He moved up my body to look at me.

"Yes?"

I smiled and flipped him over, I straddled him and kissed his stomach the same as he did to me, I unbuttoned his pants, but that's as far as I got before he flipped me onto my back. He roughly pulled my pants down, he was getting impatient. I also made his pants disappear into the pile, he wasn't the only one who was getting impatient. I heard him chuckle when he saw my panties, my _Invader Zim_ boy-shorts.

"What?"

He looked up at me with an amused smile and chuckled again.

"Nothing their cute, I love _Invader Zim_."

I smiled at him and blushed a little, there isn't anything wrong with _Invader Zim_.

"Your adorable," he chuckled again.

I looked down at his boxers, they were plain black, like most of his clothes. I was a little disappointed he must of noticed.

"Disappointed?" He asked hurt, thinking I was thinking about 'something else'.

"There isn't any pictures on your boxers," I said innocently, looking at him from under my eyelashes like a little girl.

Damon laughed loudly then, but still thankful I wasn't talking about his 'equipment'.

"Your so adorable!" He repeated.

That was the end of the conversation.

He slipped off my panties, took one last look at them, shook his head lightly than threw them into the pile with everything else. I reached down and stroked his stomach before pulling his boxers off.

Damon's POV

I had Elena in my bed finally, she was naked beneath me and I was naked hovering over top of her slender frame. She was pure beauty as she always would be.

I was just about to enter her when she stopped me.

"Damon, Stefan and I never…just be gentle." She sounded nervous.

"I will, don't worry."

I always thought that Stefan and Elena had sex, but I guess I was wrong, but I was happy they didn't, me being her first made me very happy. I wanted to claim her not Stefan, he would have tainted her.

"Ready?"

She nodded and grabbed my shoulders.

I entered her slowly, trying to be careful. She gasp out in pain I froze immediately, not wanting to hurt her but knowing that I had to if we were going to do this. Her hand squeezed my shoulder so I continued on, breaking through her barrier quickly trying to get it over with. I looked up to see tears falling from her eyes, I hated hurting her.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly.

"N-No it had to happen eventually, I'm glad its you though and not Stefan." She smiled at me and I rubbed her tears off her face gently.

When I saw that her pain was gone I continued on with gentle thrusts, being careful with her. She moaned so I went faster and harder, I growled she was so tight and warm, she was perfect. Her nails racked down my back, making me bleed, but the wounds healed quickly.

"Damon," Elena moaned as I kissed her again.

I went with my vampire speed and strength, she moaned louder and screamed, she was almost at her tipping point as was I.

We hit our climax at the same time, Elena screamed my name as I moaned hers and growled extremely loud.

I rolled off her and next to her wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me, she curled around me and sighed lovingly.

"I love you," she whispered as she lifted her hand, I felt a breeze and than looked down and saw I was in my jeans, Elena was back in her panties and in my shirt, she chuckled at my expression and curled back against me.

"I love you to." We both fell asleep.

Stefan's POV

I was going home early I'm sure Elena was getting annoyed with Damon and was looking forward to seeing me after these few day. I missed Elena while I was gone, but lately I've been noticing Elena acting…..well less human. I wanted her so badly to be human, that's why I loved her, she was my beautiful human.

Damon's POV

I awoke up to the sound of Stefan entering the house, he was back early. I looked down at Elena to find her still sleeping.

_Oh shit!_

I got out of bed quickly and met Stefan in the hallway.

"Hello, boy," I said in my usually manner.

"Damon I'm almost 200 years old, stop calling me _boy_." I chuckled to myself, _boy_ was a term from our human years, younger members of the family were referred to as _boy_.

"You'll always be seventeen to me, _boy_."

"Oh well. Where's Elena?" I smirked at him.

"Follow me brother, but stay quite she's still asleep."

I may as well show him instead of just telling him. I lead him to my room and opened the door; where Elena was still curled up in my bed dreaming.

"What did you do?" Stefan growled angrily at me.

"I didn't do anything,_ we_ did something. I cant take full credit for everything all the time my dear brother." This only made Stefan more angry. Not that he worried me in the least.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled and grabbed me around the neck slamming me into the now closed door.

I growled loudly and threw him off me into the wall across the room.

Elena had been startled awake by us fighting.

"What are you doing?" She looked at both of us confused.

I looked at Stefan to find him coming at me again, he pushed my face into the floor and pulled out a stake from inside of his coat. I growled and tried to throw him off but he had pinned my arms down.

"Let him go!" Elena growled before everything stopped.

Stefan was suddenly off me, and everything had went dead still, the clocks had stopped ticking, the lights had shut off, and the windows were swung open filling the room with sunlight. I stood up and looked at Elena, her hands were lifted, and her eyes were red and her teeth were bared. She was growling at Stefan who was in the air the stake pointed straight at his heart, his expression held shock as he stared at Elena.

"What are you?" Stefan hissed.

Elena smiled and brought the stake closer to his chest, he flinched.

"Not human," she grinned showing all her now very sharp teeth.

"I knew it!" He hissed again.

"And you don't love me do you?" Elena sounded hurt, but she already knew he wouldn't love her when he found out.

"No, not anymore," He snarled at her.

"That's what I thought." She said very upset.

"Elena," I said coming over to her and touching her shoulder.

Her glowing red eyes looked back at me with tears in them.

"Its ok he isn't worth it." I sneered looking at Stefan

She nodded and looked at Stefan.

"You come near me or Damon again I'll kill you."

Stefan laughed.

"Like you could."

Elena crooked her head to one side and smirked evilly at him. She turned her left hand over and curled her fingers, Stefan's coat caught on fire.

"Do you understand?" Elena growled up at him as he screamed.

"Yes, yes I understand!" He snarled.

"Good," she said and uncurled her fingers, and let Stefan drop to the floor, the fire was gone and there wasn't even a burn mark on him or his coat.

Stefan stood up and looked at Elena.

"Nice job," I whispered to her.

"Thank you," she said back.

"Goodbye Elena."

Stefan headed for the door.

"Damon." He nodded at me, I nodded back as a goodbye.

Once he was gone, I heard all the doors slam shut and lock, just before Elena lowered her hands. I smiled at her.

"That was brilliant." I leaned down and kissed her.

"This doesn't bother you, the red eyes and sharp teeth stuff?" Her face had changed back to normal. But either way she was absolutely beautiful.

"Not in the least." I chuckled lightly and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you," she said against my lips.

"I love you to," I said and kissed her again.

THE END!

Aww he is a nice guy J


End file.
